Un soutien indéfectible
by kama-chan59
Summary: Kuroko entame sa seconde année de lycée en étant en deuil. Comme d'habitude, il reste impassible et ne montre rien aux autres. Mais c'est sans compter sur le retour de Kiyoshi qui saura lire sa détresse et sa douleur. "Tu peux me parler Kuroko, car moi, je te comprends".


**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE:**

Voici un OS commandé par **Aya31**. J'espère que cette histoire sera à la hauteur de tes attentes et que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Kiyoshi/Kuro

Les perso ne sont toujours pas à moi. Pourtant ce n'est pas la volonté qui manque!

* * *

 **UN SOUTIEN INDÉFECTIBLE.**

Kuroko était dévasté. Il restait là, debout dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ses parents étaient morts. Ils ne reviendraient pas. Ils ne reviendraient jamais. Les larmes coulaient sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna. Il vit alors sa grand-mère, le visage emprunt d'une tristesse infinie et les yeux emplis d'une douleur sans nom. Celle d'avoir perdu un fils, son fils unique.

Lui aussi avait mal. Il venait tout juste d'apprendre qu'il avait perdu ses parents. Mais il se devait d'être fort pour soutenir sa grand-mère. Si lui avait perdu ses parents, il n'imaginait pas la douleur que représentait la perte d'un enfant. Il se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas naturel, pas dans l'ordre des choses. Les parents étaient sensés mourir avant leurs enfants. Il ravala donc ses larmes et prit son aïeule dans ses bras dans une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante. Elle était, à présent, la seule famille qu'il lui restait.

 **\- Je suis là, grand-mère, et je serais toujours là pour toi, même si je sais que je ne remplacerais jamais papa.**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Tetsuya. Bien-sûr, la douleur est là, mais tant que tu seras à mes côtés, je la supporterais. Tu es mon précieux petit-fils.**

Quelques instants plus tard, ils mirent fin à leur étreinte et quittèrent l'hôpital. Ils avaient des funérailles à organiser.

* * *

L'enterrement se fit en comité restreint. Outre Kuroko et sa grand-mère, il n'y avait que les parents de sa mère qui étaient présents. Le joueur fantôme n'en avait parlé à personne. Il avait encore trop mal pour pouvoir verbaliser sa douleur et ne se sentait pas encore prêt à entendre calmement des phrases bateaux du genre " _ça va?"_ ou " _je comprends"_. Non, ça n'allait pas, c'était logique, alors pourquoi poser la question? Et que pouvaient-ils comprendre? Ils n'avaient pas perdu leurs parents à tout jamais. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce que ça faisait d'avoir un trou béant dans le cœur qui refusait de se refermer. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre les insomnies, les nausées, les crises de désespoir, les cauchemars. Tout cela ne pouvait être compréhensible que par des personnes ayant vécu une tragédie similaire. Alors il gardait son air impassible au lycée et faisait comme si de rien était, même si son cœur souffrait 24h/24, même s'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps chaque nuit, le sommeil le fuyant.

Sa grand-mère avait bien remarqué la mauvaise mine et les cernes de son petit-fils, mais elle-même étant en proie à une immense souffrance, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Elle se retrouvait dans le plus grand désarroi. Elle espérait juste qu'un de ses amis lui viendrait en aide et que cette tête de mule de Tetsuya accepte de s'ouvrir un peu. Car si elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur le bleuté, sur qui pouvait-il compter, lui? Qui l'épaulerait dans son deuil?

* * *

 **\- Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **\- Kiyoshi! Tu es revenu!** s'écrièrent tous les joueurs de Seirin, sauf les nouveaux qui ne l'avaient encore jamais rencontré.

 **\- Oui, je suis revenu et opérationnel. Et contrairement à l'année dernière, je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens!**

 **\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Mais tu es sûr que ton genou est complètement guéri?** Demanda Hyuga, histoire d'être complètement sûr.

 **\- Oui, complètement! J'ai l'accord des médecins et même des kinés. Ils m'ont dit que ma rééducation était terminée. Ma blessure au genou n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.**

 **\- Alors, on a toutes nos chances pour l'Inter-High cette année! Avec toi dans nos rangs, on ne se fera pas balayer aux play-off!** S'exclama Koganei.

Toute l'équipe exultait. Seul Kuroko restait dans son coin, la mine sombre et l'esprit ailleurs. Kiyoshi le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Il préférait attendre qu'ils soient seuls pour lui parler. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il s'agissait d'un problème personnel et puis, s'il avait voulu en parler au reste de l'équipe, il l'aurait déjà fait.

À la fin de l'entraînement, il interpella le passeur.

 **\- Hé, Kuroko, on rentre ensemble?**

 **\- Hein? Ha, oui, si tu veux.**

Le bleuté était perplexe. C'était la première fois que son senpai lui faisait ce genre de proposition. D'habitude, il rentrait avec Hyuga. Le début se fit dans un silence total. Puis, le plus âgé prit la parole.

 **\- Dis, Kuroko, je sais bien que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais tu n'as pas l'air bien. D'habitude, tu affiches une expression impénétrable, mais là, la douleur et la tristesse se lisent dans ton regard.**

On pouvait clairement lire l'incompréhension sur le visage du bleuté. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir parfaitement masqué ses émotions.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas, Kiyoshi senpai.**

 **\- Oh, bien sûr, pour les non-initiés, tu joues la comédie à la perfection, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.**

 **\- Les non-initiés?**

 **\- Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mes j'ai perdu mes parents et ce sont mes grands-parents qui m'ont élevé. Pendant longtemps, j'ai caché ma douleur. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter mes grands-parents. Ils venaient de perdre un fils, alors je ne voulais pas ajouter à leur peine. Je voulais être fort pour pouvoir les soutenir. Et puis, je suppose que je ne voulais pas de la pitié des autres s'ils venaient à savoir que j'étais orphelin. J'ai donc tout refoulé en moi. Mais c'est justement cette bonne humeur qui n'était qu'apparente qui les a inquiétés. Un jour, ma grand-mère est venue me voir dans ma chambre. Elle avait l'air très inquiète. Elle m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a dit que j'avais le droit de pleurer, que j'avais le droit d'avoir mal, que sans ça, je serais incapable de faire mon deuil. Elle a rajouté que perdre ses parents à un si jeune âge ne faisait pas moins mal que de perdre un enfant, c'était seulement différent. Ses paroles m'ont fait réfléchir. Je me suis rendu compte qu'extérioriser ne faisait pas de moi un fardeau mais au contraire, en affrontant la réalité, je devenais plus fort et ainsi, je pouvais être un meilleur soutien pour mes proches.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça? Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Parce-que toi aussi tu as le droit d'avoir mal et de le dire. Toi aussi tu as le droit de pleurer. Et si tu venais à décider que tu pouvais tout me raconter, j'en serais ravi et aussi muet comme une carpe. Bon, à partir d'ici, je dois te laisser. Pense à ce que je viens de te dire. À demain, Kuroko.**

 **\- À demain, Kiyoshi senpai.**

Le petit fantôme rentra chez lui, la tête pleine des paroles de son aîné. En arrivant, il salua sa grand-mère et se rendit directement dans sa chambre. Sa conversation avec le pivot tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il mangea sans réel appétit et dormit très mal. Quand il se leva le lendemain matin, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que, peut-être, il pourrait se confier au brun. Après tout, ils avaient vécu des expériences similaires. Il ne lirait peut-être pas de compassion ni de pitié dans son regard. Il ne lui dirait peut-être pas les fameuses phrases bateaux qui ne servent à rien.

* * *

La journée passa relativement vite pour le passeur qui réfléchissait encore à sa décision de parler à son senpai. Il réussit tout de même à reprendre un minimum de contrôle de lui-même pour l'entraînement et ainsi ne pas se faire attaquer par Riko et ses prises de catch.

 **\- Kiyoshi senpai, on rentre ensemble?**

 **\- Oui, Kuroko, avec plaisir.**

Et les deux coéquipiers se mirent en route sous les regards médusés de leurs camarades. Cela faisait deux jours de suite qu'ils rentraient ensemble. Pourquoi? Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes, alors pourquoi? Qu'y avait-il entre ces deux-là? S'ils étaient sûrs d'une chose, c'est que quelque chose leur échappait. Cela avait-il un lien avec l'attitude étrange que leur passeur avait depuis la rentrée?

* * *

De leur côté, les deux concernés ne se préoccupaient pas des interrogations de leurs camarades et cheminaient tranquillement vers un petit parc, le plus grand suivant le plus petit. Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent sur un banc et le bleuté prit la parole sans réfléchir de trop, car il savait que s'il cogitait plus, il n'aurait plus le courage de se lancer.

 **\- Pendant les vacances de printemps, mes parents ont eu un accident. Un chauffard a grillé un feu rouge et a percuté leur voiture à pleine vitesse. Les pompiers ont dû les désincarcérer tellement la tôle avait été écrasée. Ma grand-mère et moi avons été prévenus très vite, mais le temps qu'on arrive à l'hôpital, ils étaient morts de leurs blessures. Sur le coup, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je crois que j'avais du mal à réaliser. Mais après, j'ai vu la douleur dans les yeux de ma grand-mère. Je me suis demandé comment on pouvait survivre à la perte d'un enfant. C'est tellement contre-nature. Alors je me suis dit que je devais être fort pour elle, que je ne devais surtout pas rajouter un poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules. Alors j'ai gardé pour moi tout ce que je ressentais. Je l'ai caché du mieux que j'ai pu. D'abord à elle, puis aux autres. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié, ni de leur condescendance, ni de leur compassion. Je sais d'avance qu'ils ne sauront pas quoi dire, parce que dans ces cas là, il n'y a rien à dire. Alors ils me sortiront des phrases que je ne veux surtout pas entendre. Du coup, c'est plus facile de ne rien leur dire. Mais tes paroles m'ont fait réfléchir. Toi aussi tu es passé par là. Je me suis dit que je pouvais te faire confiance et te parler.**

Kiyoshi avait écouté en silence, heureux que le plus jeune se confie à lui. Il saurait garder le secret et saurait épauler son cadet. Il serait là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive.

 **\- Tu peux compter sur moi, Kuroko. Je ne dirais rien à personne. Et surtout, je serais là pour toi, n'importe quand. À n'importe quelle heure. Même en pleine nuit, si tu as besoin de parler, de pleurer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, appelles-moi. Je viendrais, je t'écouterais. Je te le promets. Alors toi, de ton côté, je veux que tu me promettes que tu n'hésiteras pas à t'appuyer sur moi, à me faire confiance.**

Le passeur hésita un instant mais acquiesça tout de même. Il promit. Et le pivot prit le petit fantôme dans ses bras, dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante et protectrice. Ce dernier se blottit bien volontiers contre son nouveau confident et laissa, pour la première fois depuis l'accident, couler ses larmes sans retenue.

* * *

Les semaines s'écoulaient et nos deux amis passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Au début, les autres s'en étonnaient, mais avec le temps, ils s'étaient habitués à les voir toujours à deux. Quant à eux, ils sentaient leur relation évoluer. Leurs sentiments envers l'autre changeaient petit à petit, mais ne sachant pas si cela était réciproque, ils n'osaient pas en parler ouvertement. Ils étaient gênés mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rechercher la présence de l'autre le plus souvent possible. Et puis, Kuroko se sentait un peu coupable de se sentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu heureux alors qu'il était sensé porter le deuil.

Ce fut son aïeule qui remarqua son changement de comportement. Il n'avait plus l'air éteint, ou en tout cas moins éteint qu'avant. Il semblait reprendre peu à peu goût à la vie, mais c'était comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui l'en empêchait, comme s'il culpabilisait. Elle se décida donc à aller lui parler.

 **\- Tetsuya, je peux entrer?**

 **\- Oui, bien-sûr grand-mère. Quelque chose ne va pas?**

 **\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je désire seulement te parler.**

 **\- Ah, d'accord. Et de quoi veux-tu parler?**

 **\- Je te regarde, tu sais.**

 **\- Hein?**

 **\- Oui, je te regarde vivre, évoluer, changer. Et j'ai l'impression que tu vas mieux, et j'en suis ravie, vraiment. Tu sais, il est important que tu ne t'interdises pas de vivre, parce que si je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que tes parents ne voudraient pas te voir malheureux, renfermé dans ta coquille. Ils voudraient te voir heureux de vivre, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils voudraient que tu regardes vers l'avenir et non pas que tu vives sans cesse dans le passé et dans leur souvenir. Bien-sûr, je ne te dis pas de les oublier, mais juste de ne pas les pleurer éternellement. Aucun parent ne souhaite cela pour ses enfants.**

Kuroko regardait sa grand-mère avec des yeux grands ouverts et un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Ses paroles résonnaient directement dans son cœur et dans son âme.

 **\- Oh, et Tetsuya, tu devrais penser à me présenter cette personne à qui tu as l'air de tant tenir.**

Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu deviner, il comprenait de moins en moins comment elle faisait pour lire aussi facilement en lui.

 **\- Tu penses peut-être être inexpressif, mais n'oublie pas que je t'ai vu naître. Et puis j'ai élevé ton père, alors j'ai l'habitude de décrypter. Et tu as l'air si heureux quand le téléphone sonne.**

Il rougit, gêné d'être si transparent aux yeux de sa parente. Et puis, comment lui avouer que cette fameuse personne était un garçon. Ce n'était pas le genre d'aveu qui se faisait facilement.

 **\- Ah, j'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer ce garçon, il m'a l'air tout à fait charmant et très poli. Pour de ce que j'ai pu en juger quand je l'ai eu au téléphone.**

Ah oui, elle lui avait déjà parlé au téléphone, plusieurs fois, quand Kuroko était dans son bain, ou quand il était parti faire des courses pour elle.

Il se sentit rougir d'un coup, sans savoir quoi dire. Il trouva, d'un coup, le sol très intéressant.

 **\- Les sentiments ne se commandent pas, Tetsuya. Peu importe que la personne qui te soit destinée soit une femme ou un homme. Le plus important pour tes parents et pour moi, c'est que nous te sachions heureux, et peu-importe avec qui. Si vous vous aimez, vous ne faites rien de mal. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, à tous les deux.**

 **\- Mer … Merci grand-mère.**

Les paroles de son ancêtre l'avaient, dans un premier temps, abasourdi, mais une fois assimilées, elles l'avaient réconforté. Il se sentit libéré d'un poids, et surtout, il se sentit le droit d'aimer et aussi celui d'être heureux avec l'être aimé.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est le cœur léger qu'il se rendit en cours. Il semblait plus détendu et ses camarades ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer. Kiyoshi en fut soulagé et ravi. Il se décida donc à saisir l'opportunité de pouvoir lui avouer ses sentiments en se disant que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait jamais. L'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser filer.

Aussi, lorsque l'entraînement du jour fut terminé et qu'ils se mirent en route ensemble, comme chaque soir depuis maintenant deux mois, il lui annonça qu'il devait lui parler.

 **\- Oui, bien-sûr senpai.**

 **\- Pourrions-nous retourner dans ce petit parc où nous avons parlé la première fois?**

 **\- Oui, évidemment.**

Ils cheminèrent jusqu'à ce petit parc, désert en cette heure tardive, et s'installèrent sur un banc dans un silence quelque peu inconfortable.

 **\- Que désirais-tu me dire, Kiyoshi senpai?**

 **\- Eh bien, d'abord, tu as l'air plus détendu. C'est une bonne chose.**

 **\- Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais l'air tendu.**

 **\- Pas de ça avec moi, Kuroko. N'oublie pas que je suis passé par là. D'abord, le déni, puis le chagrin, puis la culpabilité de vivre et de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de bonheur. Et enfin, l'acceptation. Tu sembles être entré dans la dernière phase et j'en suis vraiment très heureux pour toi.**

 **\- Euh, merci.**

 **\- Mais j'en suis aussi heureux pour moi.**

 **\- ?**

 **\- Ça me donne l'opportunité de t'avouer que je t'aime. Pas comme un ami, mais comme un … comment dire? Eh bien, je dirais un prétendant.**

 **\- ?**

 **\- Ce que je te dis, c'est que je suis amoureux de toi.**

Le plus petit n'entendait plus rien à part son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir.

 **\- Tu ne dis rien, Kuroko? Je t'ai choqué peut-être? J'en suis désolé. Vraiment. Je ne voulais pas…**

 **\- Non, tout va bien, Kiyoshi senpai. Je ne suis pas choqué, seulement incroyablement heureux.**

 **\- Ah bon.** Répondit le brun prudemment.

 **\- Oui. Ma grand-mère est venue me parler, il y a quelques temps. On a discuté longtemps, alors je ne t'en ferais qu'un résumé. En gros, elle m'a expliqué que j'avais le droit de vivre et d'être heureux. Que c'est exactement ce que voudraient mes parents. Qu'ils ne voudraient pas me voir malheureux ni me voir tout assumer tout seul. Ses paroles m'ont beaucoup fait réfléchir parce que je sentais bien que je tombais amoureux de toi. Mais je culpabilisais tellement que je ne pouvais pas l'admettre et encore moins en parler. Mais grâce à elle, maintenant, j'assume et je n'ai pas peur aujourd'hui de te retourner tes sentiments, Teppei-kun.**

À ces mots, le plus grand se pencha et ne put s'empêcher de s'emparer de ces lèvres qui lui faisaient tellement envie. Ce fut un baiser désespéré. Ils l'avaient attendu tellement longtemps qu'ils avaient du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité. Quand ils eurent réalisé qu'ils ne rêvaient pas, le baiser se fit plus tendre puis s'arrêta.

 **\- Fais-moi penser à remercier ta grand-mère, Tetsuya.**

 **\- Oui. Oh, ça me fait penser, elle a dit qu'elle voulait te rencontrer.**

 **\- Hein?**

 **\- Oui, elle a dit que tu semblais très poli à chaque fois qu'elle t'avait parlé au téléphone et que le sourire que j'affichais à chaque fois que tu m'appelais prouvait que tu étais important pour moi et que c'est comme ça qu'elle avait deviné. Et aussi qu'elle voulait te remercier de me rendre heureux et surtout de m'avoir rendu le goût de vivre.**

 **\- Eh bien, je suis vraiment impatient de la rencontrer, moi aussi.**

Le nouveau couple était aux anges de savoir leurs sentiments réciproques et de s'être enfin trouvés. Ils voyaient l'avenir plus sereinement qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans leurs courtes vies qui n'avaient pas été très joyeuses jusque là.

* * *

Le pivot de Seirin était nerveux. Après de nombreux empêchements, ils avaient enfin pu convenir d'une date pour que le brun puisse rencontrer la grand-mère du bleuté. Cela faisait 4 mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils avaient gagné l'Inter-High, et il allait rencontrer celle qui était la seule famille de son chéri. C'est donc avec une appréhension certaine qu'il appuya sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement. Kuroko l'attendait assis sur la première marche de l'escalier, impatient de le voir.

 **\- Bonjour Teppei.**

 **\- Bonjour Tetsu.**

Le temps et leur douleur commune les avaient aidés à se rapprocher et avaient contribué à l'enlèvement du suffixe après le prénom du brun et au raccourcissement du prénom du bleuté.

Le petit passeur fit entrer son amoureux et le présenta à son aïeule.

 **\- Grand-mère, je te présente Teppei.**

 **\- Enchantée jeune-homme. Je suis ravie de rencontrer celui qui a su rendre le sourire à mon petit-fils. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.**

 **\- Je suis enchanté également, madame. C'est un grand honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer.**

 **\- Détendez-vous, jeune-homme. Je ne vais pas vous manger. Et je ne vous jugerais pas. Le principal, c'est que mon Tetsuya soit heureux. Que ce soit avec une femme ou un homme m'importe peu. Venez tous les deux. Le déjeuner est prêt.**

Kiyoshi était épaté par tant d'ouverture d'esprit de la part de cette vieille dame. La plupart des gens de son âge étaient plutôt conservateurs et voyaient d'un mauvais œil les relations homosexuelles.

La grand-mère du bleuté s'était renseignée auprès de Tetsuya et avait préparé tous les plats préférés du brun. Il en fut touché et fit honneur à la cuisinière.

Les présentations se passèrent plus que bien. L'ancêtre appréciait grandement le petit-ami de son petit-fils et ce dernier trouvait la compagnie de la vieille dame très plaisante.

 **\- Bon, Tetsuya, il est temps pour moi de partir chez mon amie. Je vous laisse la maison. Mon taxi ne devrait pas tarder. Je vous ai préparé tous les repas pour le week-end. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à réchauffer. Je rentrerais demain soir.**

 **\- Hein, tu t'en vas? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?**

 **\- Ah? J'ai dû oublier. Ce n'est rien.** Ricana-t-elle doucement. **En attendant, je vous confie la maison, les jeunes! Et Teppei-kun, j'ai prévenu tes grands-parents pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.**

 **\- Oh, Merci beaucoup.**

Et la vieille dame se saisit de son sac et sortit à l'arrivée de son taxi.

Les deux adolescents regardaient la porte avec des yeux ébahis, se demandant encore ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 **\- Euh, Tetsu, ta grand-mère, elle vient bien de nous laisser tous seuls pour le week-end?**

 **\- Il semblerait.**

 **\- Et tu n'étais pas au courant?**

 **\- Non, elle ne m'avait rien dit.**

Et ce fut le déclic. Le plus âgé se rendit compte de tout ce que ça impliquait. Il était totalement seul avec son copain. Et personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Il verrouilla la porte d'entrée et attrapa son petit fantôme par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur de l'entrée où ils se trouvaient encore. Il captura alors ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux qui lui fut rendu avec passion.

 **\- Tetsu, nous sommes complètement seuls.**

 **\- Oui, absolument seuls.**

 **\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire.**

Le passeur le regarda avec une étincelle de luxure dans les yeux et cette seule réponse suffit au pivot pour savoir qu'ils pensaient tous deux à la même chose.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du bleuté, et une fois la porte de celle-ci fermée, le plus petit fut poussé contre la porte et sa langue fut entraînée dans un autre ballet sensuel et hautement érotique. Il sentit deux grandes mains lui caresser le torse tout en lui remontant son T-shirt dans le but évident de le lui retirer.

Le brun délaissa la bouche de son amoureux pour déposer de légers baisers sur sa mâchoire. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son oreille dont il mordilla et lécha le lobe avant de suçoter la peau fine qui se trouvait derrière. Il s'occupa ensuite de son cou, le léchant, l'embrassant, aspirant sa peau tendre jusqu'à y laisser sa marque à plusieurs reprises. Aux gémissements qu'il entendait s'échapper de la bouche sensuelle de son petit-ami, il sut qu'il s'agissait d'une zone hautement érogène pour le passeur, tout comme ses flancs qu'il flattait en des caresses aériennes.

Kuroko, ne voulant pas rester inactif, passa timidement ses doigts sous le tissu afin de caresser les abdominaux du plus grand, puis ses pectoraux. Ses gestes se firent plus assurés et plus confiants au fur et à mesure que les soupirs de l'autre se firent plus prononcés. Il finit même par retirer le maillot qui le gênait.

Ils étaient tous deux torses-nus et se caressaient mutuellement, découvrant le corps de l'autre ainsi que ses zones sensibles et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement en boxers et sur le lit.

Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Ils avaient un désir de l'autre que rien n'aurait pu apaiser à part de s'y abandonner. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Les caleçons volèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le brun caressa les tétons du bleuté en même temps qu'il lui embrassait le cou, se délectant des gémissements qu'il entendait. Il sentait avec délice des petits doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux alors qu'une main aventureuse prenait possession de son membre. Il ne pensait pas que son amant serait aussi osé pour leur première fois, mais cela le ravissait. Il continua un temps ce qu'il faisait avant d'aller attaquer les mamelons dressés avec sa langue. Il les tortura un moment avant de continuer sa descente infernale, traçant ainsi un chemin humide et brûlant des pectoraux jusqu'au nombril qu'il pénétra de son muscle lingual, mimant ainsi ce qui allait suivre. Il s'avéra que, là aussi, il s'agissait d'une zone particulièrement sensible du plus jeune. Il se tortilla et gémit plus fort, tout comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt pour son cou.

Kiyoshi embrassait et caressait chaque partie du corps de son amour, n'oubliant aucun centimètre carré de cette peau si désirable et désirée. Il était partout, sauf là où sa victime le voulait. Kuroko gémissait de plus en plus et de plus en plus fort. Il sentait son désir augmenter sensiblement, mais il se sentait aussi frustré.

 **\- Teppei, je t'en prie!**

Le nommé lui sourit tendrement et lécha le membre dressé pour lui de bas en haut, puis l'engloutit d'un coup. Tetsuya en cria de bonheur. Il sentait les va et vient de cette bouche habile et cette langue qui s'enroulait autour de sa verge comme si elle avait été faite pour ça. Il remua les hanches dans le but d'accentuer ce contact divin.

Entre temps, le pivot avait attrapé le flacon de lubrifiant qu'il avait repéré sur la table de nuit et s'en étala généreusement sur trois de ses doigts. Avec son index, il commença des mouvements circulaires sur l'intimité de son ange. Il pouvait la sentir pulser contre son doigt qu'il inséra doucement. Il le fit aller et venir, tout en continuant de le faire tourner, puis, il rajouta le majeur et se mit à écarter les chairs le plus délicatement possible. Il entendait les halètements de plaisir de son homme et son érection commençait vraiment à le faire souffrir. Son annulaire rejoignit donc ses deux autres doigts dans la préparation de l'entrée intime qui n'attendait plus que lui. Il frôla un point particulièrement sensible à l'intérieur de ce petit corps et ce dernier se cambra en hurlant de plaisir. Il caressa cette petite glande encore et encore, torturant son amant et le faisait à chaque fois crier de bonheur et de frustration. Ces trois appendices lui faisaient du bien, mais il avait besoin de plus, de tellement plus.

 **\- Teppei, viens!**

 **\- Avec plaisir, mon ange.**

Un sourire plaqué sur le visage, il retira ses doigts et positionna son membre enduit de lubrifiant devant l'entrée palpitante et impatiente de son vis à vis. Il entra lentement, doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Le lubrifiant était d'une aide certaine. Il atténuait grandement la douleur du plus petit et facilitait grandement la tâche du plus grand.

Après ce qui leur sembla être une éternité, il arriva au bout et patienta un instant, le temps que les chairs autour de lui se détendent suffisamment pour qu'il puisse bouger sans faire souffrir celui qu'il aimait. Quand ce fut chose faite, il initia un lent va et vient auquel Kuroko répondit par un mouvement du bassin, accompagné d'un gémissement de contentement.

Désormais plus confiant, il accéléra légèrement et se mit en devoir de rechercher ce point G, synonyme de plaisir intense pour son partenaire.

 **\- Ah! Oui, encore! Là!**

Il l'avait trouvé et prenait un malin plaisir à taper encore et encore dedans, tout en gardant un rythme langoureux, frustrant ainsi son amant.

 **\- Te… Teppei, plus… plus vite, plus fort! Je … je t'en … prie! Ah!**

L'interpellé accéléra et maintint une cadence soutenue, sentant que lui aussi arrivait au point de non-retour. À chaque coup de rein, la chambre résonnait des cris de pur plaisir provenant des deux amoureux.

 **\- Teppei!**

 **\- Tetsu!**

C'est donc en criant chacun le prénom de l'autre qu'ils atteignirent la délivrance, le fantôme entre leurs deux corps couverts de sueur et Kiyoshi à l'intérieur de son amour. Il se retira avec délicatesse et s'allongea à côté de son amant, le souffle aussi erratique que ce dernier. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de récupérer une respiration normale, mais les effets post-orgasmiques mirent du temps à se dissiper.

Une fois redescendu de son petit nuage, le pivot de Seirin se décida à poser une question qui le turlupinait.

 **\- Dis, Tetsu, pourquoi il y avait un flacon de lubrifiant sur ta table de chevet? Bien que ça ai été super pratique, hein! Je ne critique absolument pas! c'est juste que je me pose la question, c'est pas vraiment le genre de chose qu'on laisse traîner, normalement.**

 **\- Eh bien, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Je n'ai même pas souvenir d'en avoir acheté. Oh! À moins que ... Non, elle n'aurait pas fait ça quand même!**

 **\- Mais de quoi tu parles?**

 **\- Ma grand-mère, je ne vois que ça comme explication.**

 **\- Désolé mais je ne comprends toujours pas.**

 **\- C'est sûrement ma grand-mère qui l'a acheté et déposé là.**

 **\- Oh! Eh bien, elle est vraiment incroyable, ta grand-mère.**

 **\- Oui, c'est vrai.**

Et ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, en imaginant la vieille dame acheter le flacon de lubrifiant, et surtout en imaginant la tête du caissier devant une mamie qui achetait ce genre d'article.

* * *

* Voilà, cet OS est terminé. J'espère qu'il t'aura plu, Aya31, et qu'il aura été à la hauteur de tes espérances. J'espère sincèrement ne pas t'avoir déçue.

Pour ceux qui suivent "Et si...", je vous dis à vendredi pour le dernier chapitre (enfin le Aka/Kuro!), et pour les autres, je vous donne rendez-vous pour un prochain OS.

Bises.


End file.
